Just Small Talk
by WalkingMaelstrom
Summary: A tribute fic for RamaChan on dA and Octogone. Temari, a young wife and mother, goes to Kurenai to learn of how she fell in love with Asuma. Meanwhile Shikamaru has a chat with Asuma at the cemetery. Both take in a lot to be learned from another's love


The wood resonated with a light wrapping noise, one only the hand of either a child or a female could do

The wood resonated with a light wrapping noise, one only the hand of either a child or a female could do. Quickly rising from her chair, she shuffled to the door.

"Who…" she cleared her throat, "who is it?"

"Ms. Sarutobi?"

"Yes? That's me."

"Hi. It's me, Temari."

The door slowly opened as the exotic red eyes of Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi welcomed the teal blue eyes of the Suna kunoichi with an open smile.

"Temari! How good to see you."

"Ms. Sarutobi, thank you." She bowed respectfully. "Do you…do you mind if I come in?" She had a look on her face that made Kurenai more than curious. She had known about the Sand woman since the early days when Konoha was invaded by the Sound and Temari's very own. She was an enemy but over time and given the sudden shift in alliance thanks to the tragic betrayal and death of her father, she became more than a trustworthy ally.

Kurenai nodded.

"No. Not at all. And please, call me Kurenai."

"Thank you." She walked in, took her shoes off, and observed the place. It was dim and relatively quiet. A fresh, steaming cup of tea stood on the small table next to the sofa. On the floor several articles of clothing were scattered about and from the looks of them, that of a young child. "I gather your son is gone?"

"As a matter of fact yes. He's away at the Academy right now so there's no need to worry. It's just us ladies in the house. I enjoy the quiet when he's not making any noise which I'm sure you have plenty of that with your children."

Temari chuckled. "Well to be honest, Hatsune is becoming more and more like her lazy father. She naps frequently and rarely throws a temper tantrum and if she gets annoyed she just scoffs and steals my husband's quip and says 'How twoublesome.'" The girl was already speaking rather well save for the typical speech impediment many children have. She was almost three so it was understandable that she couldn't speak completely refined. Her intellect on the other hand was a more advanced than the average toddler. That Temari and Yoshino knew she inherited from the Nara men.

Kurenai couldn't help but laugh from Temari's imitation of Hatsune. "Temari you are preaching to the choir. And your son Asuma?"

"Well if irony wasn't completely finished with Shikamaru and I, it seems our son developed more of me than he did of his father. He's a feisty one I'll tell you and I can only hope that someone the likes of his grandmother will calm him down when I'm not around."

"Perhaps. Would you care for some tea?"

"Absolutely. Thank you." Kurenai rose from the chair and grabbed the kettle, the water still hot as she poured its contents into a decorated cup. Upon closer inspection Temari noticed it bore the name of her late husband, Asuma Sarutobi. She turned and noticed that Kurenai's own cup had her name inscribed on it. It was a cute display of love at the time she bet. "_Kurenai, how many years has it been with Asuma gone? Too many I imagine. Heavens forbid a fate befall me or any of my friends._" She remorsefully thought to herself as Kurenai returned with the tea.

"So…what brings you here Temari?"

"Oh…just a chat. I had a few things on my mind."

"They aren't the rumors of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki trying to have kids right? I've heard those enough."

"No…no it's not about them."

"God I remember when I had taken her in as my surrogate. Her father was less than forgiving but bless her heart she grew up strong. I'm glad she's with Naruto. She finally got what she's been fighting for all these years."

"True…all too true."

She sat back on the soft chair trying to get as much comfort out of it as humanly possible. "So indulge me Temari. What brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to ask you…"

"About Kurenai…" The man stated as he lay on the grass staring up into the clouds. It was very quiet in the cemetery and for Shikamaru Nara, quiet was the bliss he sought for so many times. "I gotta be honest with you Asuma-sensei, you never were really good at masking it and when you got away with it you two were lucky."

The tombstone just stood there, the effects of the wind and rain over the years already showing their marks, but the etchings stayed visible and distinguishable. He stood up and pulled a few things out of his jacket. He had a small bottle of sake, two cigarettes, a lighter, and two cups. He poured the sake and held a cup in each hand.

"So Asuma-sensei, how about a drink on me?" He clacked them together. "Cheers…for you raising me into the man I am now." Shikamaru downed the cup quickly while pouring the other directly on top of the patch of grass where Asuma lay. It seemed silly but maybe the sake would soak through. The clear liquid trickled through the blades of grass and was quickly absorbed by the ground.

He shook his head and coughed for a second. "Wow…stronger than I thought, but I knew you'd like it given your nature." He then lit both cigarettes. "Care for a smoke sensei?" He asked before he laughed at the silliness of it all. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me but here you are anyway." He gently rested the lit smoke atop the gravestone. Lucky for him there was little to no wind on the beautiful and sunny day in Konoha. He could taste the smoke from the cigarette on Asuma Sarutobi's tombstone before he even put his own cigarette in his mouth. A big drag and a few seconds later Shikamaru looked as if he was ready to cough a lung out.

"Ah jeez…man…it's been a while. Sorry Asuma-sensei, I'm still not the veteran chain-smoker that you were. I had to give it up ya know…for the kids. Wouldn't want them getting any of that. I'm sure you would've done the same for…" He stopped for a second. "I think I'm going off on a tangent. I was asking you about Kurenai. I guess you sought it more than I did Temari. Well you weren't a Nara that was for damn sure. I tend to think of our predicament more as predestined male servitude than a completely cooperative marriage. My father would've agreed if you ever asked him. My mom's still got him and I'm sure Temari is in cahoots with my dear old mom working on me. But I always wondered something Asuma-sensei, because I guess I wanted to know if it was somehow a similar way it wound up for me, but what exactly did…"

"You see in him?" Temari inquired as she took a sip from her tea.

"Asuma? Well I really couldn't tell you exactly how it came to pass, but I remember hearing his name because he was of course the Third Hokage's son. I always heard he got the special treatment because of it as well."

"Huh. Reminds me of when I was just known as 'the Kazekage's daughter.'"

"I guess it comes with the territory Temari. Anyway," she sighed thinking about him again as many were sure it was something she didn't want to reminisce about twenty-four hours a day, "I had only heard about him but never got to see his face."

"So when did you?"

"It was after the Academy when we were both Genin."

"Really? I figured it would've been sooner."

"I have to be honest. I didn't really know what Asuma looked like when we were that little. I hadn't actually figured out who he was until…"

"The Chunin Exams?"

"Shikamaru must've told you…that or one of the other Jonin." She smirked, happy to see such an observant woman be with her late husband's protégé. "But yes, that is correct. Truth be told, he was a rather arrogant one, strong and gruff in his demeanor. Of course he hadn't a hair on his chest at the time but he acted like there was a forest of it." Temari snickered.

"Ha. Sounds like the opposite of my husband."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I was actually a little shy at first, but when I saw him I was rather smitten. It's rather funny since I feel like the same feelings I had for him as such a young age were almost the same as those of Hinata Uzumaki when she was at the Academy and all the way up to when Naruto finally, and with some prodding I might add, realized how she felt. Granted I wasn't nearly as meek and shy as Hinata but I was almost in the same boat. Oh and I forgot to add that Asuma was a lot more intelligent than Mr. Uzumaki."

"That's a real shocker." Temari replied in an oh so crudely sarcastic fashion.

Kurenai laughed. "Well Kakashi and Jiraiya really helped him on this one, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Before I go on was there any particular reason…"

"That I'm asking about Kurenai? I think I mentioned that already. I guess since I found women to be such a bother I wondered how you handled it. She must've been something else if you were so deeply attached to her." He stopped for a second. "Look at me, talking to a piece of rock like there's something there. No…no Shikamaru don't say stuff like that. You wanted to be here for just small talk right? Sorry Asuma-sensei, I didn't mean it like that." The wind picked up but the cigarette on the tombstone still remained lit.

"Ok well outside of that inner outer monologue, let's get back to the main issue, Kurenai. I gotta tell ya sensei," he took another drag, "she was definitely a fox. Now that I'm old enough to appreciate the finer 'attributes' of women, I salute you. Of course I could see it in your eyes whenever the two of you were around, yet I could never figure out when and how it happened. I did find out it was during your Chunin Exams that you two got to know each other, but like the classy guy you were ya kinda blew it off. Good man. No one at the age of twelve or thirteen needs some troublesome broad. I mean…look at what happened to me. Thank God I wasn't some blubbering idiot like Naruto or the queen of shy like Hinata or a love-struck doofus like Ino. Nah but I figured a laid-back straight shooter like you would've had to go after someone just as similar. I mean damn…those eyes. With peepers like those even I would've found it hard to resist. You told me a lot of things that happened to you Asuma-sensei, but I know your relationship with Kurenai was one you weren't as detailed in. Of course I was no fool and you in a strange twist of character decided to confide in me from time to time just as I did with you during our shogi matches that I would trounce you in. I remember what you told me. You told me how you were a regular badass as a chunin, that no one messed with you and it wasn't because you were the Third Hokage's son. When I prodded about her, you had told me some vague details but I think I figured out the rest. It was a mission you two were on as chunin, something about a reconnaissance mission. You said you were ambushed in the forests and rather hard I might add and you did your best to fight them off am I right? It was you against a whole army?"

Nothing except the passing breeze made a noise.

He chortled puffing out smoke with his drag. "I'm just kiddin' Asuma-sensei. I knew you were tough, but not that tough at such a young age. Nah…she must've done more of the protecting after let's say the fourth or fifth guy huh? You said it yourself, she was a genjutsu master. I bet it was from that point on that you two formed a friendship. She was caring and intuitive, but still a little unsure of her abilities I bet. You were laid back but quick on the draw and totally confident. Yeah I could see how that could form a nice partnership or should I say friendship…"

"That soon enough turned into love." She smiled as she took another sip from her tea, Temari breaking from her usual smart-aleck ways and cracking a smile equivalent to Kurenai's. Perhaps it was something inherent in women that made them melt hearing things like that. Who knows? "I always had feelings for him but what I did on that fateful mission and the vigilance I had taking care of his wounds gave me the fortune of having him reciprocate them. Of course we were very young. Twelve is not really a great age to start romancing despite what you might've seen from others like Hinata or Sakura. If I had to call it anything, I'd have called it a mutual attraction that was in a sort of 'sapling' stage. It was like a tree ready to grow with time and the elements, and boy did it. By the time we were in our mid teens we were inseparable. Asuma would sneak out of his place and visit me whenever he could. We'd take walks, sit by the ponds, and of course do things that older teenagers in love would do that I need not go into detail about."

"It's ok Kurenai. I don't need to hear."

"Oh but would he get a mouthful from his father. He and his father were always at odds about things I had little comprehension or business over. It's sad though because it escalated as he grew up and it lead to trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Apparently there was a falling out between Asuma and his father, something he never really went into full detail over, but I never prodded. I figured sometimes things in the past need to stay buried."

"A good way of looking at it. After all, those who dwell too much on the past are doomed to repeat it."

"Well because of that he fled Konoha. I remember the day he visited me in the dead of night. I was asleep and he crept into my room, completely catching me off guard."

"But at the time you didn't know right?"

"Yes. Well he told me that he was leaving Konoha. I was devastated and started to cry, thinking I would never see him. But what gave me some slight comfort was knowing he shed a tear for me as well even if he whole body forced himself not to." It was rare that Kurenai would reveal such a moment of weakness but Temari knew how it was. When Shikamaru was apart from her for long periods of time, the same melancholy would plague her for nights on end. "But he spent the night with me before departing early and when he left he told me he would return to Konoha when the time was right. He told me he'd think of me all the time and would come back a better man. I knew his intentions were good and that he truly wanted to be better for himself and me."

"Hmmm…makes me kinda wish Shikamaru would go on a sabbatical from time to time. That lazy bum needs a good reversal of attitude even if he is at times capable of being a good husband and a good father." The two snickered again.

"Well it lasted for a couple years and all I ever got was the occasional letter and the piece of gossip about the Twelve Guardians. When infighting broke out I was worried it'd be the last I saw of Asuma but he remained loyal to the daimyo and took care of the insurrectionists. When I was almost twenty I was blessed. I went to one of the ponds where he and I used to relax and watch the fireflies. I was despondent thinking about him I could've sworn I heard his voice whispering to me, calling my name. I looked around but saw no one, upset I turned around and ran right into him, my heart taking the biggest jolt I ever had. After all that time he came back to Konoha, he came back to me. It became one of the happiest moments of my life. He had apparently made some slight amends with his father and was ready to return to service. He had also told me he amassed a gigantic fortune of thirty-five million ryo that he was quite proud of. The first thing he spent it on was…"

"A huge bouquet of flowers for Kurenai right? I wouldn't be surprised. Of course Ino's father wouldn't say a word since no one really knew of you two together nor did they care at the time I bet, no offense or anything Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru laughed knowing that'd be one of the last things on his mind with all that kind of money.

"Boy talk about troublesome. You make a killing as one of the Twelve Guardians and the first thing you do is treat the lady to flowers and food? Quite the lady killer I guess…wining and dining without a care in the world, and all for one woman too I might add. The best part was, at least in my opinion, is that all those adventures away from Konoha and your speedy return to service got you Jonin in no time at all. Guess it wasn't such a falling out with your dad after all huh Asuma-sensei? You made Jonin faster than I did that's for sure but we both got it." He opened the sake again and poured two cups. Holding one over the grass and one near him he raised both up. "Cheers for us making Jonin, Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru slugged his down and poured the other one on the grass for the dirt to absorb once more.

"That was refreshing. So…I bet after that you were like a bee on a bed of flowers, all over that shit…Kurenai that is." He chuckled snidely. "Oh it must've been great getting back and seeing all of your fellow Jonin like Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Anko Mitarashi, and your academy friends. I remember you telling me of your friend Chiriku and all the crazy adventures you had with him before you came back, and you gave it all up to be back with Konoha. That was of course all divulged to me when we were hunting…" he paused not wanting to bring it up yet if at all. "By the time you were getting situated again in Konoha I was still a tyke just getting used to the whole 'forced socialization' called student training. That was when girls were the biggest pains in the ass imaginable and all I wanted to do was sleep and watch the clouds, the latter of which I'm enjoying right now with you Asuma-sensei. Well I guess the only good thing was becoming friends with Choji even if our parents were all buddy-buddy. Meanwhile you said you were getting more and more involved with Kurenai and getting ready to handle the newest batch of genin out of the Academy. Little did you realize who you'd be getting huh? A 'loudmouth, a glutton, and a slacker' I believe were the terms you used to call Ino, Choji, and myself right? How eloquent of you but then again I never thought of you as a master of subtlety, kinda like my mom or Temari. Oh man was I glad to get a guy like you Asuma, almost as laid-back as I am. My only criticism at that time was that you catered too much to Choji's appetite until you scolded him for being too fat," he laughed again, "like that's even possible with him sometimes as says Ino nowadays, and he turned himself around."

He poured another small round from the bottle and toasted. "Here's to you being our sensei." Another slug and another pour on the grass. By this time it started to make him feel more relaxed, making him feel a little more one with the ground as he lay next to Asuma Sarutobi's tombstone.

"I liked it though. I liked having you teach us. Certainly better than my father who then would have to share my pain dealing with my mother. You were like an escape from that crap. But going back to you, I bet you had a good time telling Kurenai all about us. And I bet you probably told her the same thing you whined about, a…"

"Loudmouth, a glutton, and a slacker. Those words out of his mouth made me laugh. We actually spent the entire day after the rosters were made going over their academy statistics. I had as he called it, 'a kid more dog than boy, a creepy bug kid, and the queen of shy.' Of course everyone else was harping over the now traitor Sasuke Uchiha, but Asuma and I didn't care too much. Kakashi was also paired with Naruto so he had his hands full more than the both of us. He complained on and on about those three and their silly family legacy while I took it all in. It was just good to hear his voice as we flipped through our notebooks at night. On a side note he loved to smoke even when we were in bed reading. I was scared shitless sometimes about him starting a fire but he was good with not doing anything stupid."

"Makes me envy you with my lazy bum." Temari snickered once more as she sipped the last of her tea. "Do you mind if I have some more?"

"Oh no…not at all."

Temari got herself up and went into the kitchen where the kettle was still steaming slightly, pouring herself another cup. She turned to Kurenai and inquired curiously. "Did you two…ever fight? It seems that you were almost perfect." She and Shikamaru argued quite a bit but that was just due to their natures. Despite the love they had for each other her brash and bossy demeanor dug into Shikamaru and his lackadaisical nature got under her skin.

"Temari honey, please. No couple spends their life together and doesn't fight. Actually, despite Asuma's principles, when he agreed to stop fights when they got out of hand and didn't for my own student Hinata, I was livid at him."

"I remember that fight. Of course then I cared little for her and most of the Konoha ninja at the time. You'll have to forgive me for that." A small twinge of guilt still ached at Temari for her involvement in the invasion of Konoha and at the Chunin Exams when she nearly killed Tenten. Shikamaru managed to erase most if not all the guilt over the years and her contributions against Akatsuki and the Sound were great, but guilt still remained.

Kurenai put her hand up. "What's done is done Temari, remember that."

"Th-thank you, Kurenai. So you were mad at him for not helping Hinata?"

"Very. You didn't see it but we argued for a few hours behind the scenes. I yelled at him so much my voice nearly went out. What we said would make small children cry and in the end I felt bad for kicking him out and saying all those things about him and believe me you don't wanna know."

"Hey I've made Shikamaru cry scolding him sometimes. You're not telling me anything new."

"Well I felt bad afterwards. I guess I was just looking out for my pupil. Hinata was already in enough pain with her father disowning her and Neji berating her. Bless her heart is was all because of Naruto that she fought so hard. It almost reminded me of myself when I was younger and sought to impress Asuma, which I guess is why I got so angry when he failed to see myself in Hinata's efforts. I still felt bad though and I wanted to apologize. I couldn't sleep the night I kicked him out and I was actually going to look for him in the morning to apologize but instead…"

"You gave her another bouquet of roses and an apology…honestly Asuma-sensei…what ever happened to backbone?" He scoffed and shook his head against the blades of grass he rested on. "Though I guess you were the one that needed to apologize since even Choji and I noticed you didn't stop that fight when it was clear poor Hinata was getting pounded. Of course vengeance is a bitch and Naruto exacted it harshly on Neji for what he did to Hinata. I tell ya I dunno if you thought what I thought but it was admirable seeing the idiot pound Neji but sadly Hinata never saw it, only heard about it. Oh man…I remember you watching the whole thing and I remember when I first met her up close. It felt like only yesterday…"

"When I was matched against that lazy good-for-nothing."

"When I was pushed by that idiot Naruto into that duel of minds with that bossy broad."

"Man was he a lazy pain in the ass."

"Man was she aggressive from the start…totally not what I ever would want in a woman at the time."

"I nearly bludgeoned him to death with my fan."

"I nearly let her bludgeon me to death with her fan, but of course I had too much pride."

"He had way too much pride. He said he'd never let himself lose to a woman."

"Turns out I got her good."

"He got me good…I thought I lost right then and there with his shadow, but…"

"I was too tired. I was low on chakra."

"He forfeited. I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah I forfeited…big deal. You didn't seem to care that much since you already knew my abilities and my potential. But you wanna know the most interesting thing as I'm sure you were the same with Kurenai? I never laid a finger…"

"Not a finger on me. As much as he fatefully fought women he never hurt me."

"I made a girl slam her head into the wall but I never hurt Temari. Strange don't ya think Asuma-sensei?" Again the tombstone made no reply. "I bet you've had to fight women before, but I bet when you've ever been pitted against Kurenai, you never laid a finger on her."

"And he never did, even when we were pitted against each other in duels and we were together afterwards. My how the time flew since those Chunin Exams. By that time we learned it was the vile Orochimaru that orchestrated the whole thing and murdered the Third Hokage. I should tell you something Temari and remember this for as long as you are with Shikamaru until the day you die. Behind every great man is a strong woman. When the Hokage had died Asuma was distraught. The very man who he had quarreled with and left those years ago was gone and yes he shed tears as much as his demeanor wouldn't allow it. But I will also tell you another thing…he shed those tears only with me and I was there…"

"Every passing day for you as you told me. Ha…behind every great man is a strong woman. I get the feeling you got those words from her more than you did yourself. As bothersome as those words are, they do kinda ring true with what my dad said all along that 'even the fiercest woman is tender to the man she loves' and it kinda made me wish that Temari was there when…" he stopped short again and let out a sad sigh. "Let's not go there. So…like the gossipy schoolgirl I am, I was always curious as to how it went after Suna's invasion. I mean by this time Choji, Ino, and I were already getting the hint that you two were together. I mean shit…Kakashi-sensei loved to try and call you guys out like Naruto did Temari and I but of course…"

"We denied everything. Asuma in his typical fashion bought me flowers and as slick as sandpaper," she grinned at the silliness of his attempts, "he said they were for no one important. Ino Yamanaka, as if Asuma couldn't find another florist, told him to say hi to me for her. He blushed and that was a good giveaway."

They both laughed. "I remember when that blond idiot Naruto asked if Shikamaru was on a date with me. Sure as sure we denied it just like you and Asuma did but there was a half-truth in Naruto's inquiry. While it was more diplomatic, we did spend some quality time together. We just couldn't let anyone know."

"Preaching to the choir Temari, preaching to the choir. Oh it was embarrassing every time Kakashi or Guy or even Iruka and Anko would prod at us about it. Of course we'd exchange secret kisses and other little bits of enjoyment when no one noticed, but by that time the jig was almost up and people were seriously suspecting something. When we were attacked by the Akatsuki members Kisame and Itachi Uchiha, Asuma's sheer level of protection with me gave the big hint to both Kakashi and Guy. We were losing our powers of hiding it. As our teams got older, our responsibilities diminished but our connection stayed strong. Lady Tsunade now felt it ok to send us on missions, just the two of us."

"Sounds a little romantic in a combative sort of way."

Kurenai grinned. "Well…we didn't rule anything out if that's what you're implying, but a mission was a mission regardless. When we had to track down the traitor Mizuki we were swarmed with escaped prisoners. It felt like that mission in the forest all over again as we protected each other even to the death. Of course despite the fact we were beaten unconscious it felt almost gratifying to be fighting alongside with him again against all odds. It's a miracle someone rescued us of course since I didn't want to live up to 'til death do us part' prematurely."

"Heavens know I've been down that road. I remember when Shikamaru saved me from some crazy wind ninja woman. Had it not been for that lazy bum I'd have been six feet under a long time ago."

"I cannot recall how many times Asuma had saved my life and I had done the same for him. I bet Shikamaru, unlike Asuma, was a little too proud to be appreciative."

"Oh I think he appreciated it, but as you said he was too damn stubborn and too damn proud to show it."

"Ha. I'm beginning to think I know why you wanted to talk to me Temari. You wanted to learn about me and Asuma and how frighteningly similar it is to you and Shikamaru huh?"

Temari blushed for a second and chuckled nervously. "Well you pretty much hit the nail on the head Kurenai. I guess as a fellow kunoichi I wanted to talk to someone else more like me and not really like my mother-in-law, no offense to Yoshino or anything. I guess I wanted to hear from a woman who, like me, found their man through the trials and tribulations of being a shinobi."

Kurenai looked down at the floor and smiled weakly. "I'm flattered Temari. I guess we're more alike than some people would think. Of course the big difference now is that…" she faltered when trying to finish the sentence, knowing what would come next afterwards.

"Could you…could you tell me how he proposed to you Kurenai?"

She sniffled a bit before getting back to normal. "Well," she smiled again which was apparently a good thing, but probably masked some deep pain, "it actually happened when Yamato had taken Kakashi's job and the hunt for Sasuke Uchiha was still on. Asuma had spent some time by his father's grave to make amends again and talked to Konohamaru, he asked me to take a walk. It got late but he didn't mind. When we were done we rested by the same pond he came back to me and we sat there, letting our feet soak in the water as the fireflies danced around. Two landed on us and how close they were was frighteningly like the two of us, walking around and glowing together. He reached into his jacket and whatever he pulled out slipped and fell into the pond. Oh how he cursed up a storm and the two fireflies flew off of us as he frantically reached for whatever he dropped and it got worse when his pack of cigarettes fell in as well. After about five or ten minutes of him whining and me laughing but curious I bent over to see what he wanted and we both fell in. Might I remind you there was a small ledge no more than six inches from the water so that's what caused the accident."

Temari couldn't help snickering at the silliness.

"I know. But he cooled off and laughed at the whole matter, his hand finding what he dropped. I remember the look in his eyes when he showed me the box. It was like he was a nervous little boy all over again and he asked that simple four-word question." Now Kurenai couldn't help but tear up. "And that moment I said I was never happier, when he came back to me, that moment at the pond when he proposed became the best moment in my life. I couldn't say yes at first because I was so frozen with emotion but after a deep breath I nodded my head. The look on his face was the most joyous I had ever seen and the strangest part was that the two fireflies, the ones that were dancing and glowing together, returned and flew around us, all too surreally. We married very secretly, our families being the only ones who knew and it was great. It was all too perfect Temari until Akatsuki came back. When Asuma left with Shikamaru to pursue two of them, I saw one of the flowers he had given me lose a petal. I knew then something went horrible wrong…" her eyes started to tear up again. "I knew that when Shikamaru returned that…"

"You had left us Asuma-sensei, and you left us in tatters, especially me and Kurenai. When I saw her she was beside herself. It was then that I learned that you married her and that she was carrying your son Asuma-sensei, but we held no grudge. You did your duty as a shinobi, and only in death does duty end."

The wind picked up as a cloud blocked the sun, setting a cool shade around the whole cemetery.

"But…but I got that prick good Asuma-sensei. I got him good and left him to rot under that rubble." He lit one more cigarette and lit another to replace the one that had burned down to a nub, resting it on Asuma's tombstone. "And then I learned the secret of being a shinobi, the life's purpose, the reason to be, to protect the newest generation of Konoha citizens, one of them being…"

"The son I bore for Asuma and I."

"And the children Temari and I have. They are the future. You know…it's funny I should mention them. After all, I named my son after…" he got a little choked up as the wind picked up again, "well after you. I couldn't think of a better name than my own mentor, and dear Lord should you see him you'd be so proud. He's as blond and as fierce as my wife with a fire in his belly to match yours. I guess my big regret was that you were not around to see both my children because I actually wanted…I wanted…" he tried to hold back his sorrow but couldn't. He whimpered for a few seconds before regaining his composure, "I wanted you and Kurenai to be the godparents of my children. Of course…of course Choji and is a great godfather along with Ino as godmother, but no offense to them they weren't my first choice. How ironic that I be laid the responsibility for your son when that's what I intended for you with my own children huh? Well then…" He unscrewed the cap again and did his little sake spiel. "To fatherhood Asuma-sensei." He slugged down the rice wine again and ceremoniously gave Asuma his shot. He exhausted heavily after that last shot like it took some air out of him and looked around. "I miss you being around Asuma-sensei. I don't think I ever got to tell you all about Temari and how…"

"We ended up in love Kurenai?" Temari said. A little while prior she was comforting the widow when Asuma's death at the hands of Hidan was brought up again. It was painful but necessary. Afterwards the two discussed their children and Kurenai couldn't help but inquire how Temari ended up with Shikamaru. It was a quick way to change the subject and it worked to an extent. Temari happily obliged. "To be honest, it wasn't the quick and infatuated way you were with Asuma, but it was interesting nonetheless. I remembered when my chubby brother Kankuro pointed him out to me as your husband walked 'em into the barbeque for his fat friend Choji Akimichi. Of course I thought nothing of him but what looked like a slacker."

"Oh she was a total bitch, one of those types that used schadenfreude to get off. I saw what she did to Tenten."

"I figured he was already frightened by what I did to her colleague in the preliminaries."

"Again though…I was too proud to lose to a girl even if that jackass Naruto forced me into the fight."

"Alas we fought and I won by forfeit…not a true victory if you ask me, but he left an imprint on me."

"Walking away from her I felt something strange…something I hadn't felt with any of the Konoha women or any female opponents I encountered before her."

"We felt like we were like people of different nations…young strategists. I admit he was slightly superior to me despite my age but he wasn't like many of the men in my age group."

"At the time leading up to Sasuke's defection I hadn't put much thought into it. You of course jabbed me a little about the Sand girl much to my chagrin."

"I completely forgot about him for a little while until I learned of what the Sound did to my father and what Lady Tsunade asked of Gaara, Kankuro, and I. I remember…"

"When she saved my life from that crazy bitch from the Sound."

"That flute girl sucked. She was a pain in the ass but I killed her good. Shikamaru was scared shitless by my power."

"I thought to myself, 'This bitch is crazy. She's perhaps worse than my mother.' Of course at the time I hadn't remembered but then after my father yelled at me and you helped me get back to my senses that my dad's words of wisdom about the fiercest woman being tender to the man she loves. I thought about why it was her and her alone to rescue me when her brothers were perfectly capable of doing the same. Oh she berated me when I was down too…"

"I made him feel like shit. Must be that schadenfreude I enjoy from time to time. I actually made him cry in the hospital but then I actually felt bad for him. He tried his damnedest on his first mission he led and he beat himself up mercilessly over it and no one even died. He was such a crybaby but yet…I felt strongly sympathetic to him. He would've done the same had he been in my shoes and vice versa."

"Oh I would've totally berated her. She asked for it. When we became older Lady Tsunade informed us that we were to be ambassadors to our respective nations. When I told you, you just laughed. It wasn't funny you know."

"I said to Gaara that he must've been high. There was no way I wanted to be paired with that lazy jerk."

"To be paired with that bothersome broad was painful, but Lady Tsunade would have none of it."

"My brother didn't care one bit about my plight. We saw each other again. We didn't really know how to react, but we ended up bonding even more. Then that idiot Naruto prodded like Kakashi would with you two Kurenai."

"Of course we denied it like you would Asuma-sensei, but during that whole time it was getting harder to do so. Can you believe that I actually waited at the ass-crack of dawn to escort her out of Konoha? I couldn't."

"He actually got himself up before I did. I nearly had a stroke trying to comprehend it, but it showed he cared. Over time we ended up being in a few sticky situations like when Naruto had to protect that Shion woman and we fought these monsters. Shikamaru and I had a fun little duel afterwards and well…we went our separate ways. Unlike the Chunin Exams where it was more business, I confess that the duel was more of pleasure."

"Did I enjoy it? Yeah I enjoy a good match. I gotta be honest though she became more attractive when I fought her. It's like she had some weird genjutsu on me to make me more enamored. Luckily I still had my constitution."

"Oh if he were a weaker man he'd have melted like butter. Then came the invasion of Konoha…such an awful time. I came as an escort for Gaara during the Kage meetings. Akatsuki and Team Hawk struck."

"Again we met on the field of battle as if the fates had cast the dice and had us come together. Like you and Kurenai, we fought side by side and never abandoned one another. We had our backs through thick and through thin 'til death…"

"'Til death did we part. Ha…ironic that I used a wedding vow to describe that but that's how it felt. Our bond was stronger and we'd die before we saw each other fall to the enemy, much like how you felt towards Asuma."

"And then…"

"It dawned on us…"

As if the two were speaking in unison, they revealed how they felt. "We were of kindred spirit and like mind. We had our age differences and our conflicting personalities but there was a spark that became a fire, and as the years grew, so did the fire. We nearly died that day but the strength of our bond prevented such a fate. When it was all said and done, we had professed our love."

"She was troublesome."

"He was slothful."

"She was bossy."

"He was a crybaby."

"She was too violent."

"He was too complacent."

"She was bitchy half the time."

"He was worthless most of the time."

"But yet, as much as we despised each other, we became more and more in love with each other."

"He was sensitive."

"She actually had compassion."

"He was intelligent and thoughtful on a scale that impressed me completely."

"She had fire and sass which kind of intrigued me."

"If only I could've confided with someone on how I felt towards that man."

"How I wish I could've told you all the things I've learned about her Asuma-sensei. I remember when I started to tell you about her and you told me that I would probably wind up with her. I thought you were nuts."

"My brothers thought I was insane…especially being attracted to a guy as old as Gaara. But in the aftermath of the fight I couldn't help it any more. After the battle I was so relieved to see him alive and in one piece I couldn't help but kiss him."

"It was embarrassing but deep down I enjoyed it…as troublesome as it was. Broke that poor Shiho's heart but I knew she'd move on, especially since Shino was around. Afterwards the link between Suna and Konoha was even stronger…as were my feelings towards her. You were right all along Asuma-sensei. I called her a violent, troublesome woman who was no better than my mother and you said like my father I'd wind up with her. I hate how you were right."

"I had heard of Nara women and their natures. It made me a little curious and gave me a sense of predestination, but I embraced it for what it was."

"I jumped right out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"Unlike Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru could barely get the words out when he asked me out. Oh I relished enjoying his awkwardness and embarrassment and he knew it, but I accepted. Of course it was totally on my terms. If I was to be associated with a Nara man I had to act the part of the domineering woman."

"I had never really gotten to know Yoshino Nara but I can imagine judging by what I've always heard from Shikaku." Kurenai replied after taking another sip. "After getting to know you I say you fit the bill even if you were from Suna and she Konoha. You're a one of a kind woman Temari. My student Hinata was a great woman but she was of a different caliber. You're strong Temari and you always have been, like me when I was just a chunin. It's the way we must be to be close to those we love and protect them."

"Too true Kurenai. Strong women have to stick with their men as you said before, and that's what I did. I stayed with Shikamaru despite all the controversy and all of the sneering from critics. We didn't care. We learned that we loved each other and damned be the consequences no matter how troublesome, as he would say, they were. We'd sneak away after missions and well I won't get into details but it broke Shikamaru from his lazy funk that's for sure. Walks through the towns, cloud-watching, and so many other activities. I had always questioned when Shikamaru would get serious but sure enough as time passed…he finally burdened himself with some responsibility."

"You mean that's when…"

"Yep. We were actually enjoying a lovely snow day and he was in one of those moods that kind of broke character. He was actually having fun. We had crafted snowmen and he made one of me and I told him he must've had a piece of glass or something because there was an unusual shine. He told me to look closer and so I did. I'll tell you Kurenai, my heart skipped a beat when I saw what it was. He pulled it out of the snowwoman's eye socket and as I was speechless, took a knee, and muttered that question. I couldn't hear him at first and asked him to repeat it. He mumbled again and I asked again until he got so annoyed he yelled the question." They both laughed. "He was so embarrassed but it all faded when I said yes. I couldn't believe the lazy bum had it in him to propose to me. He couldn't get over how ecstatic he was. He tackled me to the snowy ground as we kissed the whole day afterwards."

"I remember the wedding watching Shikamaru go through the vows like pulling teeth. Oh he was fighting every mind ache when he professed his love to you in the vows. I remember Asuma's words. They were ingrained into my head as I'm sure his words were ingrained into yours."

"I'll never forget them…of course by the time I go through the whole thing an hour would pass so I won't and you were there anyway. But it was great even with Naruto and Kankuro being the resident embarrassments afterwards. Time passed and here we are…"

"The Nara family grows…"

"I never thought I was going to be a mother of that man's children, but I have to thank you and Yoshino for giving me all the help you did."

"Temari…women like us need to stick together. We're mothers and wives, a breed and a philosophy that no man could ever comprehend."

Temari took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you Kurenai. I appreciate what you have told me with you and Asuma and I realize now how I'm very much like you, how we both are bonded with strong men and the trials and tribulations of motherhood." She laughed lightly. "How silly. I came here for just small talk and instead I learn so much more on being a wife and a mother."

"It was my pleasure Temari. You're a good woman and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You're tender to Shikamaru and loving as a mother while being as fierce as a lioness with her cubs. You should be proud."

"Thank you again Kurenai. I must be going but I hope to see you again." She got up, placed her cup in the kitchen, put on her shoes and bowed respectfully. As she opened the door, Kurenai got up and she turned to her.

"Temari…before you go, let me give you one last piece of advice."

"Yes Kurenai?"

"When you see your husband, from the moment you wake up to the minute you both fall asleep, tell him you love him. Tell him you'll always be there for him. I said those words to Asuma every passing day and night. You never know what's down the road so let him know that he's never alone no matter where you two are."

"Thank you…Kurenai…for everything today." With one last nod the door closed and she walked back home. When she saw the rain coming, she scurried back home. Looking back to where she left from, she tried to absorb all the joy and sadness that Kurenai told her in her tale.

"A wife who's not too beautiful and not too ugly and two kids, a daughter and a son. So far it's just as planned Asuma-sensei. It's amazing how I never expected it to happen but I guess some things were meant to be. I have to thank you more than my own father for giving me the strength to overcome everything. After all, it was you more than anyone who instilled the will of fire into my heart and soul."

The gravestone made no response, but the wind calmed itself as rain clouds appeared over the horizon.

"One last drink before I go Asuma-sensei." Pouring the last of the sake into the cups he did the ceremony one last time. "To marriage and the will of fire." He slugged the shot down and Asuma enjoyed his last shot through the dirt. He rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Their cigarettes were done and the sake depleted. It was a good time he had. "I enjoyed it."

"I appreciate you listening to me Asuma-sensei…even if it was just small talk." He said to the stone as he rubbed it.

"_I did too…_" It sounded as if a familiar voice carried through the gust of wind. He turned and looked around rather startled. No one was around…not a soul.

"Wow…I must've had a little too much to drink. Mind's playing tricks on me. Well…I'll see you around. Thanks again for everything Asuma-sensei."

Walking back home he recalled everything that had happened since meeting Asuma and Kurenai and…Temari. Since the fateful Chunin Exams to the present day, it had been a whirlwind of emotion, struggle, and passion, but not a single ounce of regret. He missed Asuma greatly, but he understood that death is a factor in being a shinobi and Asuma's death was a part of life. All Shikamaru could do is do the best he can as a guardian for his mentor's son and be there for Kurenai whenever he could. He felt the raindrops begin their descend. "How troublesome…I better get home quickly lest I get drenched."

Watching the rain pour through the window, Kurenai enjoyed the weather from indoors, watching the flowers get their fill of water and a gentle wind bringing life to the wind chimes. She washed the tea cups in the sink and readied herself for when her son would return from the Academy. Her son…the only living legacy of Asuma, her husband, that she had to hold on to, was all she could wait for now. She looked at a nearby picture of the two when they were at one of Konoha's fairs and had a portrait taken. She picked up the frame and sighed. A slight breeze flowed through the window.

"_Kurenai…_" The wind whispered like a divine force put the words in there. She dropped the mug in the sink and her heart jumped.

"Asuma…" Closing her eyes and fighting reality, she wanted him to be there, right behind her, whispering her name like he did when he returned to Konoha. She wanted his arms to wrap themselves around her and she wanted to feel his heartbeat once more on her body. She wanted to smell the strong tobacco of a lit cigarette and the ruggedness of his facial hair on her neck and face again. A tear trickled down her left eye, as she knew it was all fantasy now. Asuma Sarutobi was gone, but he would never die in her heart for as long as she lived. "I love you Asuma."

He shut the door as the rain started to pour. He was glad at the fact his mother was taking care of the kids and weren't stuck out in the rainstorm. Waiting there for him was Temari, standing right in front of him in the living room. She looked rather different, like Shikamaru was gone for a year and he had just returned home. "Temari…is everything ok?"

Temari just looked at him with a smile that wasn't her typical confident grin or her typical happy smile. It was one of relief and one of a sad sort of happiness, if one could phrase it as such. She thought of Kurenai and the pain she felt losing the man she loved and Temari knew in her heart that she would rather die than ever see such a fate befall her or her children, to lose her husband and their father.

He stepped closer to her. "You ok Temari?"

She smiled a little more and hugged him as tightly as possible. He was a little surprised but such a display of affection but he appreciated it anyway.

"I'm…I'm glad to see you too Temari."

"Shikamaru…" She sniffled as a tear or two escaped from her eyes.

"Seriously Temari, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

She hugged him even tighter as her hand reached towards the back of his head and massaged the scalp with her fingers. "No…nothing's wrong Shikamaru. I'm just…so happy to see you."

"Well I'm happy to see you too." His hand rubbed up and down her back slowly.

She took it all in, touch and emotion. She took Kurenai's words to heart because she was absolutely right. No one knows what's down the corner, so take what you have and those you care for and show how much you love them. She was a strong but tender woman, just like Yoshino Nara and just like Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi. She wiped her face on his shoulder and sniffled again. How silly it was that she tear up like that but she wanted to tell him what Kurenai told her to say. "Shikamaru Nara…I love you, and I'll always be there for you."


End file.
